My Blonde Draco Epilogue
by Actress1999
Summary: This is the Epilogue to My Blonde Draco so please read that story first before you read this one. Thanks!


My Blonde Draco Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter!**

**(AN: If you haven't read My Blonde Draco then please read that first.)**

Chapter 1: First day of High School

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up at 7:30 for school. Today was my first day of high school in 10th grade. I was starting 10th grade. My Dad was banging on the door to get me up.

"Draco are you up son?" asked Dad.

"Yeah Dad. I'm getting dressed." I told him.

"OK." I heard him say as he headed downstairs. I could smell eggs and bacon cooking throughout the house.

I got dressed in a purple v-neck t-shirt and some white skinny jeans that I sagged. If you're wondering because I'm sagging and it might tell I am gay just like my parents. I'm wearing hot pink underwear. I grabbed my favorite purple New York snapback and headed downstairs to find my Dads kissing.

"Oh gross do that in your room!" I shrieked while covering my eyes.

"Oh be quiet you. You're gay to." said my Father.

I have my Dad, Harry Potter and my Father, Princeton Malfoy. I go with my father's last name so my name is Draco Malfoy.

"Hey eat breakfast OK." said my Dad as they both went upstairs I assume to take a shower.

"Sure." I said grabbing a plate and putting bacon and eggs on it.

I sat down and turned the TV on and ate. When I was done I was almost late.

"Draco hurry up! You're going to be late on the first day of school!" yelled my Dad.

"Alright! I'm going!" I rushed. I hugged my Dad's goodbye and ran out to my car. I drove to school the place I hate the most. I got out of my car and walked in just like everyone else.

"Hey! There's my Gay ass dick!" yelled Quinton my best mate.

"Quinton! My dumbass!" I said as we did a bro hug. Then walked up Mackenzie. Mackenzie was my boyfriend.

"Mackenzie!" I said while I hugged him. We then kissed and we walked towards the courtyard holding hands. Quinton soon departed to go get some of the others in our little group. Quinton was my right hand man. Mackenzie was the first gay quarter back in our school.

When the bell rang I kissed Mackenzie and said bye to all my friends and went to my first period class. English. I walked in to see my new English teacher. Her name was…was…I couldn't read her name on the board because of my Dyslexia.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Wingmens." the teacher said. "Now I know you guys know all the rules so we are just going on with reading. I have a class roster so I will just call random names to read from pg. 234 in the textbook."

See because of my Dyslexia my 'W's' and 'M's' get mixed up and so do my 'B's' and 'D's'. I hope she doesn't call me. The story was a small little Greek myth.

"Mr. Malfoy. Why don't you read?" asked the teacher. I already hate her.

"Ms. He can't read." smirked a kid I hate. Luke Turner. He bullies me begause I'm gay and because of my ADHD and Dyslexia.

"Why can't you read?" she asked. I looked away.

"Ms. It's because he's stupid." said Luke.

"Now I will not have that kind of talk about another student young man." said the teacher.

"Why can't you read Mr. Malfoy?" she asked. again.

"I could try." I said.

"Alright then." she smiled.

"Daedalus was in his shop, prisoner in the l-labyrinth where the m-mighty Minotaur w…was centered in the heart of this d-dreadful place. Icarus, his son was held there too." I read.

"Oh my god go faster Draco!" said Luke bored out of his mind.

"Shut the fuck up Luke." I sneered.

"Excuse me boys. We will not put each other down or speak that sort of language here Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Turner." she said sternly. "Keep reading you are doing great."

"Now Icarus w-was bo…bored so he asked his father what he was d-doing. D-Daedalus replied by sa-. Mrs. Wingmens I'm done." I said sitting back giving up.

"Now Mr. Malfoy I will not have quitters in this class." she said.

I just looked out the window and tapped my pencil.

"Mr. Malfoy please continue reading." she smiled.

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I can't OK! I have Dyslexia so I can't read!" I yelled at her irritated. I looked out the window again.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy. All you had to do was tell me." she said.

"Tell you! Tell you! You know how fucking hard it is to be like the only one here with Dyslexia and people calling you fucking stupid because you can't read! Don't give me that crap and don't give me that smartass smile either!" I yelled at her.

"Mr. Malfoy to the principal's office now! I will not be yelled at on the first day of school!" she screeched. I got up and walked out of class and down the hall. I imagined she called the principal's office so I have no choice in going there. I walked into the office.

"Hey. I was sent to see Mr. Clayton." I said to the desk lady.

"He's in." she said. I walked down and to Mr. Clayton's office. Everyone was pretty much used to me being there from freshman year. I walked in.

"Hello Draco." said Clayton.

"Hello there Mr. Clayton." I sighed.

"Draco you need to control your emotions. OK? I have known you for your impulsiveness." said Mr. Clayton.

"I know. It's just Luke called me stupid for not reading so I gave it a try and I read some. I gave up and she called me a quitter and she said that all I needed to do was tell her why and I told her and then she said you just could've said it in the first place or something and I snapped." I explained blood rushing through my head.

"Alright. Well I'm going to call you parent's to talk to them about your behavior and that we do not want this kind of thing happening all year again." said Mr. Clayton. He called my parent's and in 30 minutes they were here. Father was apparently in a meeting so he wasn't quite happy to be here. Dad being the girl of the family was just not happy at all.

"Mr. and Mr. Malfoy. I think you know why you're here." said Mr. Clayton. I was sitting in the middle of my dad's with them glaring at me. I just slouched I my chair with a mean glare. My leg was uncontrollably shaking though.

"Yes sir." said my dad.

"Now Draco has already snapped and it has only been first period on the first day of school. And I don't know about you but I do not want him to go through what happened last year all over again." said Clayton.

"Yes. We don't want the same either do we Draco?" my Father looked at me sternly. I looked away from him and stared at the floor.

"Now I would suggest counseling here in school. He can come in during any elective and participate in the program. If you decide you don't want him in it you can pull him out of the program." said Clayton. My Dad looked at my Father. Oh no.

"I think we will sign him up for counseling." said my Father. I flipped out.

"WHAT?! I DON'T NEED COUNSELING FATHER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!" I screamed at him. I stormed out of the room and slammed the door. I was upset and the only person that could cheer me up would be my boyfriend. I walked to Mackenzie's room trying not to be caught. When I got there I walked in.

"Hi uh sorry but the principal needs Mackenzie Culkin." I said to the teacher. He nodded and Mackenzie got up with his stuff. We walked out and down the hall.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked. He knows that the principal doesn't need him. That's just my excuse to pull him out of class.

"My Dads are signing me up for fucking counseling." I said upset. He set his stuff down and we stopped walking. He came in front of me and hugged me.

"Well we can think of something to get you out of counseling." he said.

"I hope." I said so downbeat that I was crying silently. I slid down the wall and Mackenzie sat down next to me and comforted me. He kissed my head multiple times until I had stopped silently crying.

"Hey Dray. I love you." Mac said.

"I love you too Mac." I said and then we kissed. We stayed there until The principal and my dad's found me and him.

"Draco. Come now." said my Father. My Dad didn't look the least bit amused.

"They signed the counseling forms so what elective would you like to skip?" asked Clayton.

"I don't want to skip any fucking elective or go to counseling." I spat trying to storm off again only to have my Father grab my arm.

"Let go." I sneered. He squeezed my arm with almost a painful force. He dragged me back to the office. Mackenzie went back to his class. My Dad followed suit. We all sat back down in the chairs in Mr. Clayton's office.

"Now what elective would you like to skip?" he asked again.

"This is ridiculous." I said looking anywhere but my Dad's eyes and Mr. Clayton's.

"What elective Draco?" asked my Dad sternly.

"I don't know. P.E. There." I said. I crossed my arms and tried to look fed up with this as possible but I also was.

"Alright P.E. Now your parent's can take you home or you can continue school for today but you won't miss much to your happiness because it's only the first day of school." said Mr. Clayton.

"I think we will sign him out." said Dad as he signed me out. We all got up. My parent's said goodbye to Mr. Clayton and we all walked out of the office and towards the car.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe you got in trouble on the first day of school!" said my Father bewildered. I ignored both their rants in the car on the way home. When we got home I walked straight upstairs with my parent's walking in after me.

"Draco how can you get in trouble on the first day of school?!" asked my Dad ranting on.

"Seriously bud. This is why you need counseling." said my Father.

"I don't need counseling!" I screamed as I ran upstairs into my bedroom into my bed and just cried. When I thought that crying wasn't worth it I went on a rage and threw many things in my room while screaming and yelling 'I don't need counseling'. This is my ADHD going. When I had run out of as much steam I could give. I collapsed on the floor and cried. My Dad's came into my room.

"Draco. We understand this is hard for you but you need to control your problems bud." said Dad. Father was waving his wand cleaning up my broken and messed up room.

"You don't get it." I groaned. My face was buried in my pillow.

"You're right we don't understand. That's why you need counseling so we can understand your problems." said Father.

"Leave me alone." I said. They didn't leave but they shut up. My Dad stroked my hair and my Father rubbed my back. I fell asleep and they turned me over so my face wasn't in my pillow. Then they got me undressed except they didn't take my underwear off. They threw those clothes in the dirty laundry and then tucked me in my bed. Then I imagined my Dad went back to cleaning the house and my Father went back to his meeting but I wouldn't know because I fell asleep.


End file.
